1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back scrubbing brush with removable cover and more particularly pertains to providing a backwasher for gentle cleansing of the skin and further providing a interchangeable covering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a back scrubber is known in the prior art. More specifically, back scrubbers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of body cleansing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,506 to Babitch discloses a cleaning implement for use on building surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,806 to Nickelston discloses a back scrubber. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,709 to Lindsay and Lindsay discloses a back scrubber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,836 to Colognori discloses a back scrubber and/or backscratcher with removable sponge element. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 267,671 to Kupchik discloses a back scrubber. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,151 to Nakagawa discloses a back scrubber.
In this respect, the back scrubbing brush with removable cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a backwasher for gentle cleansing of the skin and further providing a interchangeable covering.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved back scrubbing brush with removable cover which can be used for providing a backwasher for gentle cleansing of the skin and further providing a interchangeable covering. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.